


Seeing Red…

by HowlingAtMidnight



Category: Kinda Goblin slayer but not really
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingAtMidnight/pseuds/HowlingAtMidnight
Summary: Everywhere. It drenches the ground, thick and congealing as molten tar. Steam rising from every corner of town marking the places where people once roamed now lay still, forever silent. As I trudge slowly and purposefully towards the chief's cabin, sleet starts falling ever so gently towards the ground. The contrast of crimson on white is truly a sight to behold. Aside from the steadily steaming corpses of course.





	Seeing Red…

Red. The first thing you used to see when you rounded the bend at the entrance to our village was bright green foliage with dappled shades of light brown. Giant Oak and Hickory trees envelope the haphazardly placed shacks and cabins littering the open clearing. Birds singing their peaceful melody to anyone who stopped and listened, the gentle rustle of the wind through the branches seeming to carry their soft tunes to the further reaches of town. The feeling of the Autumn sun on your skin and the pleasant smiles of the locals only added to the warmth of the atmosphere despite the breeze's chill. That was once the case. It isn't any longer, not after the light was snuffed out. All I feel now is the cold. With nothing and no one to warm my soul, except burning rage. The town was once bright and full of life. Now all anyone would see is red.

Everywhere. It drenches the ground, thick and congealing as molten tar. Steam rising from every corner of town marking the places where people once roamed now lay still, forever silent. As I trudge slowly and purposefully towards the chief's cabin, sleet starts falling ever so gently towards the ground. The contrast of crimson on white is truly a sight to behold. Aside from the steadily steaming corpses of course. Ironic isn't it; the same axe that caused my sister to be murdered so cruelly now turns on the orchestrators of her extremely unethical execution. The very same axe that my sister raised in her defence against her malicious husband. The head of it now is stained with the blood of the guilty, of the elders who valued their position over the life of an innocent girl, my sister. They are what is wrong with this world. At the thought of this I can feel the heat rising in my chest. Once a face void of all emotion turns rapidly into the face of a demon. My lips curled in a maniacally twisted grin showing the remnants of human flesh stuck between my teeth, blood dripping from my canines. You can't blame me, I'm only human. Simply a brother seeking justice for his murdered sister.

I reach the front steps of the chief's cabin and pause slightly. This is the moment I've been anticipating for so long, I want to savour this feeling. The feeling… of fear. Pure and ripe, it flows in great waves from every corner of the village that I left untouched, most of all from behind the door of this cabin. He knows why I've come for him at last. For he knows what he did, and he will get his just deserves; but not before I've had my fun of course.

With a sly grin befitting the devil and heavy footfalls that could awaken the dead I walk calmly up to the front door, dragging the axe along the ground. That spine-chilling sound of an inescapable fate just feet away from its prey. The only thing separating the two of us is a simple wooden door. But not for long. I've come too far to give up now. They must pay, all of them! For what they did, what they took from me! And their only salvation from my hateful rage, is death. Slow and excruciating. The same way they killed her. It's only fair. I steadily bring the axe up to the door and strike. Again, and again, and again until the door bursts free of its hinges and crumples onto the floor into splintered pile of timber shards, and there he lies. 

Curled up in a corner, quivering with fear and clutching a knife to his chest. Oh, how the mighty have fallen. He was once so stoic; the battle-hardened ruler of this village now a whimpering child in the darkest part of his room, a true coward. My eyes glowing with the fire of the other 290 guilty souls, the final life to be claimed for punishment was sitting right in front of me, begging for his pathetic life. Grabbing him by the scruff of his fur coat I hurl him through the nearest window and out into the courtyard of the village centre. He doesn't move. He doesn't have the guts to. As I stroll outside I see him crawl to his knees, waiting. Moving swiftly, I raise the blade to his throat, a thin trickle of blood appears as I lightly break the skin. 

The fear in his eyes, every fibre of him trembling he whimpers hopelessly "Please….no….". I stare back, unblinking, eyes burning with hatred and disgust, shunting him forward once more onto the cold, damp ground. I raise the axe and place it gently across his neck. Gradually leaning in close so there was no chance of misunderstanding I utter through gritted "May you forever rot in the darkest depths of pain and suffering for what you have done. For all the pain you caused, all the lives you left scared, all the hearts you tore out; I shall send you to the devil's door to answer for your crimes. Now… join him in eternal damnation and drown in the depths of hell where you belong!" Swift and unwavering I bring the axe up above my head then straight down for the final time. 

The loud, sickening crunching sound of breaking bone mixed with squelching flesh cuts through the still winter air as the last of the guilty left this world. His head tumbling haphazardly across the ground much like a bowling ball spurting blood. Eyes wide, lifeless still rolling in their sockets and mouth slightly ajar it came to a stop, resting on its side.

"You can rest easy now Ik, it's all over. The ones that hurt you are gone forever. Now you may sleep in everlasting peace". With those words, slowly and purposefully I make my way towards the frosted entrance of the village. My purpose has been fulfilled. Now I am left broken and twisted, an empty shell of a boy who used to see life as something indescribably beautiful. Remarkable, the town was once so bright and full of life. Now all that you see is red.


End file.
